It is known in the engine art to provide liquid cooling of the cylinders by flowing coolant through a coolant jacket surrounding the cylinders. Conventional systems for a cylinder bank generally direct coolant flow longitudinally past the aligned cylinders from one end of the bank to the other. The cylinders are cooled by the passing coolant through contact with the cylinder walls. Increasing temperatures of the coolant from the inlet end to the outlet end of the jacket tend to cool the cylinders unevenly and may allow steam pockets to form near the outlet end at high engine loads.